


It’s a Good Day

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, character: prowl, genre: general, rating: k, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Written for competition_fun‘s <a href="http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/24324.html">Spring Thaw Contest</a>, and originally posted <a href="http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/26630.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Good Day

**Title:** It’s a Good Day  
 **Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Characters:** Prowl  
 **Summary:** Written for competition_fun‘s [Spring Thaw Contest](http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/24324.html), and originally posted [here](http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/26630.html).  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** Oops, forgot I could post this here now. ^_^

 

**It’s a Good Day**

 

Some days Prowl just needed a break.

Yes, he _could_ admit to himself when he needed some time away from his duties, however, the Ark was full of stereotypes. Sideswipe pulled pranks. Sunstreaker and Tracks tried to out-vain one another. Jazz and Blaster blared loud music, and danced and laughed. Prime worried. Bumblebee played with Spike. Ratchet threw wrenches. Ironhide cleaned his weapons…

And Prowl did nothing but work. Ever. It was ‘well known’ that nothing short of a Decepticon attack, Jazz’s incessant harassing, or Ratchet’s threats to lock him in stasis so he’d get some rest would get Prowl away from his datapads and reports.

None of those things were strictly true _all the time_ , though it wasn’t difficult to fall into believing them. It wasn’t even all that difficult to fall into the stereotype on one’s own. Which all became very apparent when Prowl stood staring at his office door instead of entering it, then heard the shocked gasps as he turned away, and walked toward the exit. Of course he was responsible and commed Prime to let him know he was taking the day off unless there really was an attack, and that received a shock-dulled response of, “Oh. Yes. Please do.”

It was finally spring, Prowl noted. The first day, point of fact. The humans considered it a time of renewal and fresh beginnings. Prowl rather liked that idea, and as he stepped out into the clear, bright sunshine he thought maybe it was time to shake up their stereotypes again.

He stretched his arms up and flared his doorwings, angling them to catch the warmth of the sun for a few moments before wandering off. Yes, wandering.

Prowl ambled away from the volcano and into the woods. Morning frost crunched under his feet, but in the trees birds trilled pretty songs hidden by new leaves, and only the deepest patches of shade were still covered by thin layers of stubborn snow. He kept to the wider paths, minding where he stepped, and enjoying the scenery. Delicate flowers and tender shoots of bright green grass carpeted the sunlit ground.

It was Nature teetering between winter’s dying gasp and Spring’s first breath.

Prowl smiled, wondering how many, and who would be most surprised by his ability to wax poetic.

He reached out a hand as he entered a meadow clearing, fingertips brushing lightly over the soft pine needles. Prowl imagined he could feel the life shimmer under his touch. He fanned his door wings out, and laid down in the newborn grass beside a little stream. He knew it was still cold, just barely over the freezing point and probably more snowmelt than anything else, but it soothed him as much as everything else around him in that moment did.

Prowl laced his fingers under his helm, and stared up at the bright blue sky. He cycled his vents, sighing, his whole body relaxing as he exhaled. He settled into the environment, all senses tuned to it. Everything smelled crisp and fresh. The sun warmed his plating. The light breeze kept him from getting too warm. Birds still sang sweetly, and the little stream babbled quietly.

It was a good day to take a break.

~ | ~

  


~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
